Red on White: A Vampire Knight Fanfic
by EvilMonkeyKween
Summary: Zero and Yuki POV telling the story of their past, friendship, hatred and love this has early spoilers but goes off on a tangent from ch 26 feel free to read and review
1. Red on White

**Ch 1 Red on white **

**A/N:** Vampire knight and its characters do not belong to me, I only like to write about them b/c I am a bored, bored, child (actually, I rather do this than do precalc hw… )

This story starts on the day that she asked Kaname about her memories and the day he asks her if she is willing to become a vampire (ch 26+ or something, I forget T_T). I made so many changes b/c I got bored and wrote this before I reread it so it's a bit mess up, work with me here~~ hurrah for describing things in lots of detail :D

* * *

Yuki

I laid on my bed, staring outside the window at the millions of flakes of soft fluffy white snow pilling up the windows of the sun dorms. Cross Academy looked peaceful and quiet now, without all the loud and excited day class whose raucous noises traveled across the campus and the beautiful members of the night class who were the objects of affections and often gawked at, well, after all, it was winter break and mostly everyone had gone home. So why am I still here? Well, because this is my home, the roomy interior of the sun dorm, where the chairman, my 'dad' lives, trying to make peace between the night clan, the vampire, and us, the humans. I sighed and the window fogged up and I stared at my reflection. A skinny girl with big almond eyes and hair stared back at me, a bandage around her neck. I raised my hand to the bandage as the girl on the window copied my movement and recounted the events that had happened earlier.

Zero. He was probably my only guy friend (unless you counted Kaname-sempai as a guy friend, I blushed at that thought) whom I talked, or rather, argued with a lot. I have known him since his vampire hunter family was killed by a vengeful pureblood and had taken sanctum at Cross Academy. Even though his hatred for vampires had not abided, it was quite a surprise to me when he turned out to be one, pure blood vampire can turn humans into one of them… a monster? I shuddered as my mind automatically flashed the fateful day ….

_It was snowing quite hard the surrounding was pure white, cold gusts of wind blew into my face. As far as I could see, only I was outside, a small child, by myself in the midst of a snowstorm not knowing how I got there, all that white. I remember a man, no, a vampire who was thirsty, he leered at me with those menacing eyes and said that he would enjoy his meal … the white wonderland was tainted by blood as another figure, my savior, appeared. He came into view: tall, dark haired, red eyed. He smiled at me, with blood dripping down his face, he told me that he would not harm me, and took me away into a warm place … _

That vampire, which I later learned was Kaname-sempai, had saved my life. They weren't monsters, merely people who had a rather interesting food choice. Apparently, Zero's food choice was me, or rather, my blood. Seeing Zero in pain also pains me, his body had rejected the blood pills that were given to him by the chairman and it was better that I sacrificed myself for him rather than seeing him turn into a… monster, a cold blooded killer. I knew that he would rather kill himself than give in to his blood thirst but as long as I am his lifeline, his connection to the world of the sane, I will not let him turn into a level E.

A swift knock on the door announced the chairman's presence. "Yukii dear, dinner is ready!" he said in his singsong voice, "I made your favorite! Pork chops, cooked medium well~" the chairman then flounced out the door humming some random song that sounded oddly like something from 'charlie the unicorn.'

I sighed and got up to follow him, my 'father' the man who had adopted me and had taken me in as his own even though he had no previous knowledge of me. I owed a lot to him, I realized as I strolled to the dining hall. Zero was already there, with the same expressionless- yet somewhat cute- face that he always wore. He looked up as I entered, adverting his eyes from the bandage around my neck.

"Yuki, you're late again, the food's going to get cold if we wait any longer." He said grumpily as the chairman bounced around grabbing plates from the stove. The delicious smell of pork chops wafted towards me in warm waves as he put a plate in front of me, Zero, and lastly, himself.

"Well, dig in everyone!" he grinned happily, not waiting for us to begin and started stuffing his mouth with food. I looked over to Zero, noticing that he was poking his fork at a rather red lump of meat looking disgusted. The chairman looked up, upon seeing his expression, he explained: "I made yours extra rare, Zero, I thought you might enjoy it better that way better~"

I swear I could practically see the waves of anger coming from Zero as he slammed the table(leaving a rather large dent and making the silverware clatter onto the floor), turned, and exited the room in a huff. The chairman stared after him, looked at me, shrugged and continued eating. Zero often had fits of anger whenever the chairman made hints and mentions of his 'no-longer-humanness' I remembered when the chairman had 'gifted' him a moon dorm uniform, right after he had first bit me, Zero had nearly broken the chairman's table in half. I sighed, pushed back my chair and followed Zero to his room, hoping to comfort him, leaving my pork chops.

His bare room was as dark and gloomy as usual, a cold draft blew in from his open window. I shivered slightly as I stepped in, as my eyes got accustomed to the dark, I saw Zero. He was just lying on his unkempt bed, eyes closed, breathing deeply his silver hair seemed to glow from the reflection of the moonlight. I resisted an urge to tousle his hair, closed the windows and turned on the lamp, blinking at the sudden light. Zero moaned angrily, finally rolling off the bed and stared at me with his intense gray eyes, his eyebrows meeting at a 'v' with annoyance.

"What do you think you are doing, Yukii," Zero complained, reaching over to open the windows again, snowflakes flew in and melted as soon as they came in contact with the floor. "The cold helps me forget… the need… the thirst…" he explained to me in a low voice.

"Oh." I fidgeted "Won't you get a cold Zero? " I asked defiantly, going over to him and sitting next to him, tilting my head until my eyes were leveled with his.

"Stop babying me around all the time Yuki, I am older by one year you know. "Zero rolled his eyes in exasperation "and I think you are in more danger than I am right about now. What were you thinking of?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused "What did I do?"

"You know what you did" Zero said, grinding his teeth when he saw my face of confusion and continued in a monotone "Kaname." My face turned pink with embarrassment, then red when I realized had implied.

"N-noo!" I stuttered turning redder by the second, "I'm not like that, baka!" I frowned angrily at him and stormed out of his room. No comforting there, well, back to my pork chops…

Zero:

For someone so small, I am amazed that she can run out of my room so fast. I stared after her retreating back, her shoulder length dark brown hair streaming behind her, wondering if I should call her back and apologize for whatever she was thinking of; my heart thumped loudly against my ribcage as the nape of her neck flashed into view, I was thirsty again… probably. I sighed, defeated, and breathed in the cold night air which had suddenly filled with her sweet smell.

Yuki. The person who has comforted me and has given me her care and love even if I did not deserve it. After I watched my family members get killed by that woman, I became lifeless, thinking only of revenge, willing to go down with her. That woman has turned me into a monster, so, I must keep myself away from Yuki, the person whose life would be danger if I let her know my deepest and darkest secrets. So why must she be in love with that vile man? that disgusting pure blood, just like that woman, able to create monsters just like themselves. I watched Yuki attempt to save me, sacrificing herself, then that woman dying before my eyes…

I would do anything to keep her safe, but now, she was thinking of the notion to become a vampire? A monster just like me? I shut my eyes and my hatred of Kaname deepened. Why must he try to take away the only person who I cared about, my only ally, and turn her into a monster? I closed my eyes and drifted off into fsleep, no longer hungry…

_I dreamed the same dream that I had several nights ago. "Murderer!" "Monster!" voices in the gloom whispered all around me. I frowned. What in the world were they talking about? Kaname appeared from the gloom, glaring coldly at me "So, your vampire side got the better of you after all, and you said that you would protect her" he said, shaking his head sadly pointing to the limp form that I now realize I held. I looked down, down into the shocked almond colored eyes of a now lifeless Yuki. Her cheeks were pale and her hair askew, with fresh and bleeding bite mark clearly marked on her skin: red on white…_

I woke up with a start, my heart pumping fast. This could not happen, will not happen. I will be sure of it.

* * *

**A/N (aka. my after writing rant):** Whee~~ as you can probably tell, this is a yukixzero fanfic (cuz zero's hawt) and I am changing viewpoints randomly cuz I can and cuz it's easier to express their feelings and innermost struggles that way… maybe I am ranting too much in the story? not enough dialogue? idk... =3= I think I made the first ch a bit too long ..... also, sorry if I have grammar problems ._.

Blahh! second fanfic (too lazy to type up my first) tell me if it sucks please ^^ (review plox?)


	2. Split Second Impulse

**Ch 2 Split Second Impulse**

**A/N:** Vampire Knight and the characters in it does not belong to me, yadi yada…

I am bored, and I still don't want to do my precalc hw, and I talk too much, but I shall continue (applause?) lol, jks, I still probably fail…

Really fast ch2 eh?

* * *

Zero(because I didn't get enough of him in the first chap ^^):

I woke up with a start. It was still early in the morning, the sky was an eerie gray; cross academy was deserted as was the dorms. Looking around the room, I realized that it was stuffier then it usually was and the window was closed shut. Yuki must have gone out of her way when I fell asleep and closed it for me. Still taking care of me like I was a small child going to run away at any second… I sighed and got out of my bed with a stiff neck. It felt good for once that I got a full night's rest, I was usually patrolling the campus for the night class and protecting any strays from becoming potential meals for the monsters that lurked inside the moon dorms. Well, time for a shower.

Walking slowly down the hallway dark with my toothbrush and towel in hand, I entered the somewhat steamy bathroom. As my eyes adjusted to the glaring fluorescent light, I saw Yuki nonchalantly blowing her hair in the mirror with a half asleep expression on her face. I walked in, unnoticed and was more than halfway across the chairman's bathroom when Yuki finally saw me.

"GAHHHHHHH!!" she suddenly screamed when she saw me and tried to cover herself with something.

She was dressed in a loose tank top and loose sweat pants, which was not the best for the weather, I mentally reminded myself to give her some warm pajamas sometime. I rolled my eyes at her and continued walking. I had seen her more than half naked on many occasions, especially when we were younger and she took a bath with me so that I would not hurt myself. Her skinny frame shuddered at the cold gust of wind that accompanied my entrance to the bathroom.

"What are you doing here?" she asked when she turned off the blow dryer "Can't you use the showers in the guys dorm?" she glowered at me through the mirror.

"Its winter break, guy's dorms aren't even open. The only shower that is still running is the one in the Chairman's private rooms, which happens to be here." I explained to her, taking off my shirt in the process. She looked childish when she was angry.

"Well could you at least knock?" she huffed angrily, turned on the blow dryer again; she looked glumly at me and muttered "keep your shirt on, pervert" under her breath.

"I heard that, fatty" I muttered back. She scowled, but did not muster the energy to say something insulting back at me.

As the wind from the blow-dryer blew her dark hair higher, I could once again see the spot where I had bitten her. The spot had healed since but a red blotch was still visible on her fair skin. Her face was pink from the recent shower and her sweet smell permeated the room. My whole body seemed to resonate with a sudden desire to sink my fangs into her.

_No… I must resist, I will not hurt her._

_She's prey, the monster inside me argued, and you know need the food._

_But I promised to protect her, just as she had shielded me from the wrath of the other vampires._

_She doesn't mind if you drink her blood, the monster continued, she wants you to drink her blood._

My nails dug into my flesh as I attempted to control the monster inside me: Yuuki could not possibly resist me, she was not strong enough the monster urged me on while my vampire hating side battled my new instincts. I was so engrossed in the battle that I had not noticed that Yuki had finished blowing her hair.

"Zero?" she asked, staring at me with those big almond colored eyes "Are you ok?" her concern filled me with anger, I did not deserve someone as good as this, the human side won, I would not harm her. "I'm done with the bathroom if you want to use it" she continued.

I nodded vaguely in her direction, and looked up just as she was waving bye while groggily walking across the wet tile floor of the bathroom towards the door.

I saw it a split second before it happened, the bit of soap residue left on the tile made it really slippery and Yuki, half asleep had walked right into it and was about to slip. This can not be happening. I rushed to catch her before she hit the floor, the dream I had last night flashed distantly in my memory…

Yuuki:

One second, I felt myself slip, the next, I was in Zero's warm arms. Wait, how did I end up in his arms? I stared at the panting Zero, his broad shoulders heaved at the suddenness of catching me when I fell, his warm chest was touching my bare arms. I stared up past his silver-grey hair and was shocked to find that his distant eyes had turned a blood red.

"Zero?" I asked timidly, hoping nothing was wrong with him, his breath came faster than usual and he closed his eyes as if he were in pain. Was he thirsty? I watched as his breathing became more even and he slumped over me in a tired embrace.

"Yuuki, you're awfully heavy…" he muttered into my ear, his mouth was inches away from my neck. Still in a state of semi-traumatic shock, I felt myself blush from the contact. I was going to insult him back but I had promised myself that I would keep him from his pains. In a split second, I decided what to do.

My right hand slid into his slightly damp and messy hair and my left hand hugging him on the back "Here," I pressed his face into the side of my neck "Drink, you're thirsty aren't you?"

I felt Zero stiffen beneath me and his heart beat faster than ever. He gently lowered his face and opened his mouth; I could see his sharp fangs from my peripheral vision.

"Are you sure you are ok with this" Zero sighed in my ear "You don't have to do this, you know."

I nodded "I'm ready" I said to him, shutting my eyes in preparation for the pain.

My skin was pierced in an instant as Zero sank his teeth into me; I hugged him tighter, trying not to wince as his teeth dug into my flesh and hit a vein. I could feel the blood gurgle of my blood racing into his mouth. When he had drank his fill and pulled his teeth out; as abruptly as the pain had come, it subsided to a dull throb on the side of my neck. He sighed, ruffling my hair; whether it was a contented sigh or a defeated sigh, I could not tell.

"Yuuki" he breathed my name, hugging me tightly. But before I could ask about this sudden turn of events, Zero let go and stood up, offering a hand to pull me up as if nothing had happened.

I looked up at him, glad that I saw he looked better and took his hand. I pulled myself up and felt my knee weaken as the sudden loss of blood hit me, Zero steadied me and pulled out a band-aid from one of the drawers and stuck it firmly on my fresh bite mark.

"Thanks" I whispered, smiling at him; he returned my smile sadly.

Ushering me from the bathroom with a warm towel wrapped around me, he ordered: "go eat something to replenish that lost blood of yours, you're going to fall all over the place if you don't" and shut the door in my face.

Dazed, I turned around and began my trek to my bedroom to change into more suitable clothing, still blushing slightly from the sudden contact.

The sudden cold of the hallway woke me up slightly and I weaved my way from my bedroom into the dining room where the chairman was already making breakfast, humming a cheery tune. I slumped into a nearby chair and grabbed a Clementine and began to peel, my mind was in turmoil. What did he mean when he hugged me? My semiconscious brain spun in circles trying to figure out an answer to that question.

The door opened announcing Zero's entrance into the dining room. By now, the chairman had already finished cooking breakfast and was pouring the orange juice into his cup. Zero sat in his usual chair across from me and the chairman and began to chew his eggs thoughtfully, gulping it down with some milk. The chairman cleared his throat authoritatively.

"Since cross academy is empty, I thought it might be good if we ventured into the 'outside' today" he said happily "Besides, I have to get my lovely daughter and son a Christmas present~" the chairman slid closer to Zero.

Zero raised an eyebrow at him but continued eating.

"Kiryu- kun! What can daddy give you this year?" the Chairman asked with shiny eyes, putting an arm around him in a, what he thought was a 'fatherly gesture'. Zero spit his mouthful of food out and gagged at the idea

"Who are you calling your son, old man?" Zero retorted, glaring at him, whipping his mouth with a dining cloth.

"So colddd!" the chairman whined back at him, with big fake teary eyes.

Zero looked away, his mouth twitched in annoyance. "I'm outa here" he said and pushed back his chair with a clatter, leaving the room in a rush. The chairman went to sulked in a corner.

I sighed and got up to follow Zero out. "Bye dad," I said and waved to the still sulking chairman, I was looking forward to visiting the town again, there were so many things to see. I caught up with Zero halfway down the hall, he smiled kindly at me and we walked to our perspective rooms in a peaceful silence.

* * *

**ASR (my after story rant):** haha writing fanfics are a fantastic way of using your SAT terminology to build arbitrary and intricate sentences that may or may not make any sense xD

The bathroom scene sounds familiar? Probably because it's part of the book, but I forgot when o_O; I wanted to include it anyway (cuz its awesome and really sweet) and it sorta makes sense.

Oh no… wait the bathroom scene was right before the dance wasn't it, oh well…. =.=

Im skipping the retarded scene when they try to find Yuuki's past, b/c no one actually cares, I think kaname is going to make an entrance soon, should I add a POV for him too?? O.O

The chairman is like gay =3=

~review plox, so I can make it better ^^


	3. Encounter

**Ch 3 Encounter**

**A/N:** Vampire Knight and its characters do not belong to me, I just use them like marionette dolls and make them do my bidding (in this story anyway) … YukixZero ftw ^^ (Kaname is hot too, but I think he's better off paired with someone else _ sorry KanamexYuki fans)

Omggg midterms soon, but like every other Asian person, I don't study, I cram last minute and waste my other time on drawing, dramas, and manga ^^ (I have no life?)

Fast updates ftw!!

* * *

Zero:

Walking silently with Yuki is oddly comforting; I don't need to express myself as we both are usually quiet people. We ambled down the sun filled, deserted road from Cross academy and slid across the snow filled banks near the river. The sound of our slow footsteps and rhythmic breathing was the only thing to hear. I suddenly wished I was back with my mom and my dad, back before they died; we would have trained out here in the white landscape and they would smile and praise me from afar, nodding when I completed an exercise that was made for an older hunter. But that was not to be, the only remaining member of my blood family had betrayed me and my adopted family is silly at best. Kaien Cross, once a famous hunter had become a loving dad and the head of a place where he wishes coexistence is possible, and Yuki… well, Yuki is Yuki.

Even though Yuki did not show it, I knew some part of her was afraid of me. I recall an incident when we were younger and went shopping together just like today, a rogue vampire came up to us when we were walking along in a shortcut alley about 4 years ago…

_There he was, a monster, a person so mutilated that I could not tell if he had a human face or not, but my vampire hunting instincts told me that this was one. He was hurt badly and was looking for a fast and easy food source he could replenish himself with. I looked around and saw Yuki close to tears, stiff as a board and about to faint. I would have done anything then and there to put my arms around her and comfort her. But, in this situation, if I don't protect her, the monster would make a fine meal out of us. I was weaponless, I could not protect Yuki, if Kaname hadn't arrived, I was sure that Yuki would not have made it when I told her to run away while I held it off…_

Kaname. Bile rose in my throat as I thought of him: that fiend, so close to her. He could do something that I would never have been able to do: have Yuki run into my arms and make her feel save. He was the only vampire that she truly trusted and he was of an enemy race. The more I thought about it, the angrier I got. After that specific incident, I asked the headmaster to give me a vampire killing weapon, my Bloody Rose.

Wham! A sudden snowball that hit me in the head snapped me out of my thoughts. I whirled around only to find Yuki clutching her stomach and laughing, probably from my lack of a reaction and my surprised expression. I frowned, I was usually 100% aware because we were surrounded by blood sucking monsters 24/7, but I had let my guard down.

"I can't believe I actually hit you!" Yuki laughed and threw another snowball, which missed its mark by several feet. "Last year when that senior threw a snowball at you because you wouldn't let them get closer to the Night Class, you caught and crushed it, scaring the hell out of her" she continued, with tears of mirth streaming down her face.

I smiled at her pleasure and scooped up a handful of snow to throw back at her, which hit her square in the face.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed gleefully and chucked several snowballs back at me, one hit its mark and my dark coat was blemished with the powered snow.

This snowball fight continued for half an hour and when Yuki almost soaked through, we stopped, panting for breath. The snow coated her hair and eyelashes making them glitter and her face was rosy from the exercise. Beneath her scarf, her bare neck peeked out and puffs of clouds were forming from her rapid breathing.

Despite her lack of an actual aim, Yuki had actually gotten me quite wet with snow; one wild toss went into my collar so my shirt now stuck to my skin. "I win!" I grinned triumphantly reaching over to help her up from her sitting position.

"No fair, you can actually aim." Yuki stuck out her lower lip, suppressing a grin.

"It's not my fault you throw like a girl." I answered raising an eyebrow. Grabbing my outstretched hand, Yuki suddenly pulled me into the snow pile next to her and my world turned white.

"So, you have to resort to fake surrender in order to win, huh" I asked her from my buried position. I turned around and she flashed me a bright smile.

We sat like that for a while, the snow cooling down our excited bodies and staring at the glare from the snow before I realized that Yuki was starting to shiver. With a sigh, I lifted myself from the snow pile and once again offered my hand to her, which she took, hoisting herself up to a standing position. We continued our stroll into the town.

(EMK: I'm cheating, too lazy to fill in the hours of shopping time here, haha)

After several hours of Christmas shopping in which we bought stuff on the chairman's shopping list and on our own lists, Yuki dragged me into a nearby bakery to take a breather. Yuki had brought me a new set of clothes as an apology for getting me wet; she herself now wore new boots, leggings and a long turtleneck with a satin trench coat. What's with girls and excessive shopping?

One cup of hot coffee and several meat buns later, the waitress came by to take the tab, I looked down and to my surprise, she was wearing a miniskirt in this _weather_. I looked at her and stared at her made-up face. She caught me staring at her, turned a funny color and ran away. I rolled my eyes exasperated, women.

"So you do like girls after all." Yuki commented hiding a snigger of amusement. She had obviously witnessed the exchange.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, you know, it's strange that you have never taken an interest in the females in the dorms even though you are the only one up to par with the night class." She replied and seeing my confused expression said "You don't have a girlfriend."

"Oh." I replied stupidly staring at her "I guess I never found anyone interesting enough date?" I answered in question form; mentally adding the fact that the_ only girl would like to date is endangered by my very presence_.

She stared at me quizzically and looked at her new watch "It's time to head back" she informed me "Chairman will be worried if we don't go back in time for dinner." She pushed back the chair and dragged several heavy looking bags from underneath the table, full of things that the chairman had us buy and her new clothing: a Christmas present to herself she told me.

I lugged a rather heavy rug and several big bags of stuff out of the bakery and back into the harsh cold of the afternoon. We walked through the crowded streets of the town and into a less crowded alleyway to avoid the bulk of the Christmas shoppers. Before long, the alley we walked through had cleared of people but Yuki didn't notice, she kept walking and humming happily.

I sensed that something was hiding the shadows, but I decided that it would probably not reveal itself until the sun had set. I was dead wrong, Yuki screamed.

It was grotesque, the body looked rotten and it was in serious need of some spring cleaning, but despite that, it was lethal. The vampire growled at us, its crimson eyes flashed behind its unkempt hair. Beside me, Yuki breathing became ragged and she dropped her bags, reaching for Artemis, her vampire repellent staff, but I could see that she was too shaken up to actually make good use of it, and the rogue vampire could also see that. I reached into my pockets only to discover that I had left Bloody Rose inside the dorm room.

"Shit!" I cursed softly, diverting the attention of the vampire to me; Yuki clutched Artemis in a defensive stance, her whole body quivered with fear.

It charged.

Yuki:

What do I do?? I hyperventilated, the vampire's crimson eyes seemed to bore into me, keeping me from making use of the staff. My hands moved on their own accord as the thing charged me, electricity seemed to flow into the vampire where the staff touched and temporarily stunned, vampire backed away to recuperate. I now realized that Zero had directed my actions, his hands shook from the staff's violent vampire repellent energy but he held on, not willing to let go, least it charge again.

"Yuki, calm down." he whispered urgently in my ear "Now is not the time to panic." His, eyes red with hatred, glared at the panting vampire who was now preparing for another charge. I nodded and knew that Zero could not hold on much longer to my staff, he was now a vampire now; I had to try to protect the both of us.

Taking the staff out from his hands, and faced the vampire. I breathed deeply but started feeling dizzy; this morning's drink had exhausted me of my usual energy. It was upon us, it swiped at me, and I blocked, the narrow alley made it hard to wield such a long and heavy weapon. I lost my grip on Artemis as it charged again, shrieking with rage that its prey was so resilient.

But before it got any closer, it disintegrated into dust. Confused and woozy, I looked through the ashes of the vampire and saw my savior, his beautiful face aflamed with anger and his dark wavy hair swirled around his other-worldly face…

Kaname-sempai. Without thinking, I ran towards him, I thought I heard Zero calling out my name, but I ignored it. I ran towards him and embraced him like a little child, smelling his musky scent that always reminded me of home, of safety. As my world slowly faded to black, the last thing I saw was Kaname-sempai's gentle smiling face looking down at me, his strong hands lifted me from the ground and Zero's glare, filled with hatred…

* * *

**ASR:** Zero's perspective is so much harder to write then Yuki's -.- maybe it's the fact that we don't see him thinking/doing anything secretive, but this way, I can make him sweeter :D I mean, seriously, can you actually believe it if Zero said something like that? -swoons-

I am still using some earlier material from the actual VK but with a twist of my own, it seems to fit in, so I just write (wheeeee!)

Yes it's a bit 'formal', that's sorta my writing style with these types of stories, I like to elaborate -sorry ;) (This is probably cuz I read those 500 page elaborative books and absorbed them like a sponge)

Review: and I will get Zero to worship you :D


	4. Angst and Anticipation

**Ch 4: Angst and Anticipation**

**A/N:**Not my characters, my 'side plot', my 'fluffy (according to my friend Sarah)' descriptions but not my characters and VK does not belong to me ^^

okkk… the last 2 paragraphs of ch3 is looking like a YukixKaname fanfic than a YukixZero fanfic, don't worry though, I'll change it around, I sorta wanna follow the actual plot maybe… for like 2 things ^^ cuz some of the actual plot is good :D

My friend also said to make Zero more of a 'jealous bish', so, let's experiment with Zero and angst shall we?

Random = good... right?

* * *

Yuki:

My eyes snapped open, and I stared at the bare walls of my dorm room. I could see the dust drifting slowly around from the mellow December dawn light that shined in through my window. The bed beside me lay empty as my friend and roommate, Yori, was still on winter break. I heaved a sigh and attempted to get up; my head throbbed from the sudden motion and I fell back into bed with a light 'whump'. A dark shape shifted silently besides me unexpectedly and I stifled a scream. I saw Zero asleep on a chair beside my bed, his head resting gently on a portion of my bed; I struggled to remember what had happened the day before.

I felt myself blush when I remembered I had run straight into Kaname-sempai's arms and fainted, he must have brought me back to the academy while I was unconscious. Speaking of which, where was Kaname-sempai?

I threw back my covers and crept out of bed silently. But before I got anywhere, I heard Zero mumbling.

"Yuuki" he breathed softly, not moving from the uncomfortable position.

I stopped breathing for a second or two until I realized he was still asleep, his hand reached over and grabbed my hand sluggishly.

"Don't go" he muttered softly again.

I was once again reminded of Zero as a little child, helpless, scared, and his revulsion for himself. I gently patted his silver hair whispering "Don't worry, you'll be fine" and he obediently let go of my hand and went back to a deeper sleep.

I continued my escape out of my room and stalked noiselessly down the hallway until I reached the chairman's office. I quietly opened the door, hoping that Kaname might somehow be in the office.

I was greatly disappointed.

The office was empty in the early daybreak but I could see traces of Kaname being there the night before: the torn up wallpaper, the hole in the desk… he must have been mad. I crept over to the desk and traced the indentation which was made by Kaname's perfect hands and sighed, I had missed him. Knowing that I probably won't find Kaname on campus, I resignedly took my time in shuffling back to my warm room. Zero had already left his half sleeping position next to my bed and probably harbored a backache from resting in such an awkward position.

Reaching to turn on my desk lamp, I saw a glimmer of light reflected from a pin attached to a neatly folded pile of warm looking clothing. I removed the pin and read the note attached to it:

_Yuki, if you are going to wander around this early in the day on December, at least wear something warmer than that tatty old sweatpants and tank top of yours, here are some actual pajamas for the winter. _

_Merry Christmas, _

_Zero_

That Zero, he knew me and what I needed so well, I got too lazy to buy a set of pajamas because I would have gone broke, but now, I have one anyway. I unfolded the clothing and changed into them immediately (exactly my size… wtf how does he know o_O;), no need to change into uniform or a casual outfit because I doubted the Chairman would let me go anywhere after the fainting incident.

A glimmer caught my attention as I finished changing. It was a small crystalline rose necklaces that someone had tied loosely to the tag of the shirt; this also had a note attached to it:

_P.S. I saw something shiny that probably looks good on you, so I bought it for you, feel free to wear it ^^_

My smile widened and I put it on slowly: the cold rose hung neatly above my collarbone. I mentally reminded myself to thank Zero later for his wonderful Christmas presents.

I spent the rest of the day wandering about the dorm room of Cross Academy, preferring to be alone rather than be nagged by my 'father'; I know I should probably practice with Artemis and vampire combat but I quite enjoyed wondering what everyone else was doing this Christmas break. Downstairs in the basement, I could hear Zero and his usual target practice with Bloody Rose.

Zero:

I aimed at the stupid cardboard cutout of a human figure and fired, nailing it right in the center of the head. I imagined it was Kaname and fired again; the bullet hit squarely on the chest. One point for me, several hundred points for Kaname.

I exhaled, had to take my anger out some way, right? I wiped my sweaty forehead and leaned against the railing of the target practice room to take a breather, man my back hurt like hell. Noises upstairs alerted me of Yuki's presence. When she did not appear on the landing of the basement, I realized that she was giving me alone time and probably had her head in the clouds thinking about that Kaname, screw him.

Kaname:

I'm starting to distrust Zero with Yuki. She came too close to death yesterday, and that idiot just stood there. Perhaps… she should know the truth… but no, she's too weak right now, too fragile. I can't bear to harm her and she still needs protection from me and the secrets surrounding her childhood. I had kept Zero alive to protect and take care of her, but from what I witnessed the other day, it looked like the opposite: Yuki was taking care of him. I need to be there for her more and I refuse loose her to a lesser man.

Yuki:

_Hic Hic Hic_. Yuki winced at the sudden attack of hiccups. "Someone's thinking about me…" She thought out loud for a moment and shortly after shivered; "Stalker…"

Kaname again:

Yes, I do believe I am becoming quite a stalker o_O; blame the author.

K, now back to Zero:

I walked upstairs and casually into the dining room and at that moment, Yuki uttered those words: "Stalker… "

How did she notice me I just walked in!? "I'm not a stalker Yuki…" I said, frowning.

The small girl wheeled about and gaped on me. "OH GOD WAT THE HELL!" She took out a tissue from her pocket "sorry your appearance"

She didn't even finish her sentence. No wait, she's referring to my appearance. Ohhh I wannah bish slap that girl silly!

(EMK: … OK. That's the randomness for today's section of RoW, - aka last the last 7½ paragraphs, written by my friend when we were probably high on crack, the last 6 paragraphs didn't really happen btw – now back to the actual plot :)

Zero (who just came upstairs and now is in the dining hall, nice transition eh?) :

_Yawn_, Christmas dinner is going to make me fat again this year. I lounged on one of the wooden chairs, tilting it back to a rather dangerous 45 degree angle from the floor. The smell of food permeated the kitchen and my lips curved up to a slight grin when I remembered last Christmas when the chairman almost burned the Christmas tree, then, dorm down.

The chairman bustled in the twinkling kitching/dining area around trying not to burn anything this time and Yuki was nowhere to be seen, probably wandering the halls like some bored ghost. Decorations from years before such as the scary poster of Santa and his elves where tacked up to a nearby wall and that lawn nome that someone had put a christmas hat on still stood. A faint smell of burnt pine was in the air but it was probably because of the christmas lights that someone had haphazardly threw on the tree. When the oven dinged, Yuki appeared out of nowhere (thus proving my ghost theory), wearing my Christmas presents, and took the seat across from me as usual, almost salivating over the food, she had probably skipped lunch. Dinner was quieter than normal, the chairman was worried that Yuki was still not healthy or that she would bring up the subject of the disappearing Kaname but she kept from asking questions. She probably knew that he would come back once winter break ends.

I finished dinner faster than usual, more from the fact that the atmosphere was rather dank than the fact that I barely tasted the food any more. Having nothing else to do, I pocketed Bloody Rose and snuck outside to patrol the school; snow was lightly falling and I was reminded a night when Ichiru, my twin, and I had meet Shizuka for the first time, the madly blooming flower. My blood pulsed faster at the memory of my now dead 'blood master' the one who had made me like this. I will not allow anyone to trespass into the premises of my haven, nor will I let Yuki to become a vampire, to only be satisfied with the blood of others.

***

The day that I dreaded arrived more quickly than I had anticipated: return day, the day that both the Day class and the Night class and their pure blood president would return to the school. From the other side of the hoard of Day class girls who where galloping around the quad to see their idols again, I could see Yuki and Kaname having a conversation. He smiled gently down at her and she blushed, I wanted to inch closer to hear their conversation but the babble of people separating me from them made it impossible to hear, even with my sensitive ears.

I looked on as Kaname handed her a crystalline teardrop shaped pendant, a necklace, and a rose in some kind of thick see-through shell. Knowing Kaname, I assumed that the gifts were probably impossibly expensive and that Yuki would soon wear that pendant around her neck rather than my present. I gridded my teeth, scaring several freshmen near me and walked stiffly to where Kaname and Yuki stood.

"Hello Zero" Kaname said formally, at me and handed me what looked like a body bag. "Here's some fresh meat, now please stop putting Yuki through near death experiences" he continued, smiling coldly despite Yuki's clearly shocked expression.

Man, I realized another reason why I hated him so much, his big ego.

* * *

**ASR: **-sings weirdly- I want nobody nobody but you~ *clapclap* I want nobody nobody but you~ *clap clap* nan dareun sarameun sirheo niga animyeon sirheo, I want nobody nobody nobody nobody. (yeah I think I'm going nuts too ^^ but that song is so freaking addicting)

Yay Kaname Kuran is 'officially' in the story now (and officially hated, srry again kaname fans) :3

For once I didn't rush to update (too much hw, it's almost exam week) I'll update it faster after the 23rd unless I get a writers block ^^

WTYL !!, *hearts*the reviewers :D


End file.
